Nothing is what it seems
by MaDZeReLLi
Summary: Hermione/Draco read it and see, swearing in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or any other characters associated with the Harry potter books J.K.Rowling does.  
  
I awoke to here my parents fighting again. They think I don't know what's going on, but of course I do. Suddenly, I heard a door slam and a car drive off I watched at my window it was my father, now normally this would upset a kid but not me I hate my father, he is a cheating bastard but my mum keeps taking him back. I love her but, she's a fool. Oh yes' of course nobody knew about my parents squabbles at Hogwarts, they all thought that me, Hermione Granger, had a perfect and peaceful up bringing, but everything is not what it seems.  
  
I got up had a shower and got dressed into my hipster jeans and a pink off the shoulder jumper, and looked at my self in the mirror I had a little amount of make-up on the natural look, I looked different my body had developed, but my hair was still frizzy, but I had learnt to tame it, I cant wait for Harry and Ron to see what I look like. I would be returning to Hogwarts today and I just received my head girl badge two days ago I was so happy and so was my mother my father was "working late". I couldn't stop thinking about who the head boy would be because Harry and Ron would have told me if it was one of them.  
  
When I got down stairs it was already 10:25 so I gave Mum a big kiss and a hug grabbed a piece of toast and grabbed my trunk rang the taxi service and I waited while I ate my toast on the footpath outside. I loaded my stuff in the taxi and we where off.  
  
When I got there I loaded my stuff onto the compartment and set of to look for Harry and Ron. I found them in the end compartment " Hey guys" I said. Harry and Ron both turned around and looked shocked.  
  
"Wow Hermione, you look fantastic" said Harry while Ron just sat there and starred at me goggling, I was thinking how much of a creep Ron was when non other then Draco Malfoy barged into the compartment.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty Weasel and the mudblood" he said smirking.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy" said Ron.  
  
"I'm looking for you Granger Professor McGonagle wants the head boy and girl so she can tell us the arrangements for this year" said Draco not looking at me. "You mean to tell us that your head boy?" I asked shocked.  
  
"Yes I am and don't looked so shocked, your not the only one who gets good grades" as he turned around and looked at me he looked me up and down there was a glint of something in his cold bluey-gray eyes.  
  
So I got up without another word and followed him to the other end of the train. I was thinking to myself how good looking he had gotten, well he had always been hot but now he was taller and he had stopped gelling his hair back he was also much fitter looking because (I assumed) of Quidditch and working out. But, even though I had never taken the time to see it before Malfoy was definitely a spunk.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter there will be more soon please review. ~ Super-Space-Cadet~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I had gone to the meeting and McGonagle, had told me and Draco that we would be sharing a common room and bathroom and we would both get a bedroom each. I was outraged that I had to spend it with him he has such a foul attitude, but I did not argue.  
  
I was sitting in the compartment again reading while Ron and Harry played exploding snap. The train was getting near the station so I got up and started to get changed into my robes, not before I told Ron and Harry to wait outside of course. When the train stopped I hopped of first and gathered up the first years and took them to Hagrid.  
  
When I got to the carriages I found Harry and Ron and we boarded onto the last one. When we arrived at the castle I felt someone's eyes on me I turned around and there was Draco looking at me even when I turned around he didn't stop, getting freaked out I said the first thing that came to my head "Take a picture it lasts longer", he immediately went pink in the cheeks, he was embarrassed something I thought I would never see.  
  
Once the sorting ceremony was finished Dumbledore stood up and said "This year there will be a Christmas Ball, it will be a masked ball up until midnight when the masks will disappear and you will see who the person is in front of you, also I would like to introduce the new prefects and head boy and girl, prefect for Hufflepuff, Hope Massings, Ravenclaw prefect Micheal Ponting, Gryfindor prefect Ginny Weasley and Slytherin prefect Antionette Kingsdale. And your head boy Draco Malfoy, Slytherin and Head Girl Hermione Granger, Gryfindor. Now that's everything Goodnight."  
  
I saw Malfoy and went over to him "Did Snape tell you where our common room is?" he shook his head not looking at me "Well you might want to follow me then." I said.  
  
When we got to the entrance, the picture of a handsome man and Woman asked me the password " Pixie dust" I said when I looked inside I was breathless and I looked over at Draco he had gone he was already walking up to bed "Goodnight Malfoy" I yelled but he just ignored me. Wonder what's up with him. I didn't think about it for long as I went up to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning I woke up and went down to the bathroom I checked if Draco was in there he wasn't so I had a shower and got dressed and did my hair up in a high ponytail. When I got out into the common room I saw Draco looking at the fire.  
  
"Good morning Malfoy" I said sweetly.  
  
"You think" he said back to me smirking. I sat down on the other chair and packed my bag, as I was doing this I thought of something.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, I'm sorry about what I said to you yesterday on the stairs" I said sincerely  
  
he looked shocked and then he looked up at me and said " I don't need your apology mudblood" he said nastily, it never used to hurt me but it stung when he said it this time but I shrugged it off.  
  
" Well that's ok, but I was thinking since where going to be sharing a common room and bathroom we should at least be civil and call each other by our first names what do you say?"  
  
He thought for a long time and then said, "I'll have to think about it", and then he left.  
  
I went down to breakfast Ron and Harry called me over so I went and sat down. They started to talk about Quidditch again, in my opinion BORING. So I sat there playing with my food thinking about Draco Malfoy I suddenly snapped out of it, what was I thinking fantasising about Malfoy YUK. Then a black barn owl swooped down and dropped a letter in her cereal. She picked it up and opened it.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I thought about it and yeah I guess we could be civil and call each other by our first names.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
I smiled to myself and looked over at the Slytherin table there he was with that pug face Pansy hanging all over him I felt anger shoot through my veins was I jealous? And as he looked up and our eyes connected and we smiled at each other I knew that I had fallen for Draco Malfoy. 


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
Hey guys I hope you like this story so far, please review and I will send more chapters soon.  
  
SuPeR-SpAcE-CaDeT 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Draco's POV  
  
After my last lesson, Herbology, I went up to Hermione's and my common room there she was reading her frizzy hair in a bun, she looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb her, wait what brought that on Draco she's a mudblood and a Gryfindor you can't like her its not possible. But I couldn't help but notice everytime I saw her my heart leaped.  
  
I walked slowly up to my room I don't think she noticed me too enthralled with her book I'm guessing. When I got up there I started to think about my father, I hated him the way he treated my mother was terrible I lifted my robes and shirt off the scars and bruises stood out on my mostly pale skin, he beats me if I ever step out of line. I hate my father I wish I could tell someone about my problems about my feelings, but who would care that my father wants me to become a Death Eater who would care if I didn't want to go home ever again and last of all who would care if I died no one except maybe my mother but she is of no importance she has never shown me real love. My thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on my bedroom door.  
  
"Draco I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something?" said Hermione's sweet voice.  
  
"Umm, yeah come in," I said. When she stepped through the door and looked at me she blushed, I realised that I had my shirt off, her face suddenly changed from embarrassed to one of concern when she saw the scars on my back and stomach.  
  
"Who did this to you?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"None of your business," I said coldly not wanting her to see the emotions coursing through my body.  
  
"Oh.um..sorry, I was just going to see whether you wanted to start work on the preparations for the ball?" she said in a hurt voice which made my heart drop why do I always have to be such a bastard to her.  
  
"Yeah I'll be down soon and Hermione thankyou" I said shocked at myself.  
  
"For what?" she asked confused.  
  
"For caring" and with that I got up walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.  
  
A/N: hope you liked it please review thankyou ( 


	6. Sorry guys another one

Sorry another authors note  
  
I am having a bad case of writers block can you guys and girls out there send me a few ideas just to get me on track again  
  
Thanx Super-space-cadet 


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
As soon as he kissed me, all the teasing and the hate of the past 6 years floated out the window. Then suddenly there was a yell from down stairs.  
  
"Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger are you in here," came the worn out voice of Professor McGonagle. And as we parted everything came floating back as I opened my eyes I stared at Draco and then without thinking pushed him away and I heard myself say, "Get off me Malfoy what makes you think you can just up and kiss me like that," and then I ran out into the common room and let the Professor in.  
  
" Hello Miss Granger, where is Mr Malfoy," at that point Draco came out of his room.  
  
"Ah, there you are I was just coming to tell you that there will be a meeting at 8:00 o'clock tomorrow evening in Professor Snape's office," she then said bye and left.  
  
I looked over at Draco he was there staring at me his eyes where full of hurt, my heart broke how could I have said that to him.  
  
" Um.. Malfoy I mean Draco I'm sorry about before I didn't mean to be .."  
  
" Don't worry Hermione you don't have to feel the same just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours," and then he walked over to his room and shut the door.  
  
I then went down to dinner with thoughts of Draco and the kiss fresh in my thoughts.  
  
A/N: Sorry its really short I quickly wrote this at my friends place, please review.  
Super~Space~Cadet 


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long but here it chapter 6. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character associated with J.K Rowling's books.  
  
I felt like my heart was breaking and I didn't know why, why did I kiss her? Why did I let her see my emotions? Its because I've liked her for 2 years know I've just covered it up hoping it would just go away but it just grew stronger. When I saw her in the common room I tried to tell myself that she wasn't beautiful, smart and witty everything I've always wanted in a girl. I try to think of how much my father would beat me and maybe even her if he found out I had feelings for a mud- I cant even think that word anymore.  
  
Slowly I finally fall asleep into a deep dreamless sleep with her words running through my mind.  
  
I woke up I looked at the clock it was still fairly early I got up and had a shower and got dressed I put my hair in two braids and put some light make-up on. I tried to smile at the mirror but it just dropped straight away. I still had his words running through my head and the hurt look on his face it broke my heart for a reason I didn't want to admit to I think I'm falling for Draco Malfoy no I just would like to get to know him and be his friend yeah that's it, I tried to think of other things as I went down to breakfast not seeing Draco in the common room. Does he really like me that way or was he was just playing some trick on me toying with my emotions I had to find out.  
  
I found Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting with the other Gryfindor's I smiled and sat down between Ginny and Ron "Hey guys whats up?" I said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"I'm good Mione, I beat Ron in chess last night," Harry said proudly.  
  
"I let him win" Ron said in a whisper. I forced a laugh knowing they would probably wonder if I didn't.  
  
"So Mione what subjects do you have this morning" Ginny asked just as cheerful as Harry.  
  
" Potions" I said sounding glum.  
  
"Don't worry Mione, this year we won't take any crap from those Slytherins and if we do they'll have me too answer too," Ron said trying to sound tough. I laughed picturing Ron trying to fight Goyle and Crabbe. But it soon faded when I saw Draco swing through the doors my heart leapt, but I covered it up and looked away as he looked in my direction I thought about what Ron had said if only he knew it wasn't that I was worrying about it was having to sit through a class knowing Draco would be in the room.  
  
When I walked through the Great Halls big wooden doors I felt her eyes on me I looked over at her as I did Hermione turned her head and started playing with her food, I sighed and went and sat with Crabbe and Goyle who where shovelling food into there mouths like there was no tomorrow and when one of them finally spoke it was just Crabbe telling Goyle that they had better start of for potions without eating anything I walked with them and had a sudden urge to have real friends who talk and ask how your feeling.  
  
When we got to the dungeons everyone was already there and I just made it when Snape was asking the other students to go in and sit down.  
  
I went and sat in my usual spot after everyione had sat down Snape laughed.  
  
"I'm happy to say this year I will be picking pairs to sit and work together," Snape said with a smirk. My heart sank please not Potty or Weasel or even Hermione I don't want to have to talk about last night or have a very awkward silence between us.  
  
" Parkinson and Weasley, Potter and Goyle, Zabini and Finnigan, Patil and Crabbe, Granger and Malfoy..." he continued to pair people up while I wallowed in my own self pity.  
  
Hermione came over after all the names had been called out, she sat down and looked like she was just about to say something but couldn't get the words out so I spoke first.  
  
"Look Hermione just forget about last night okay it didn't mean anything but we can still be friends right." She looked taken back but then replied.  
  
" Yeah sure, Draco of course," she said starting to smile I smiled back.  
  
"But it has to be a secret friendship ok otherwise my father well you know." I said looking at her she nodded and then we started to make the potion.  
  
A/N : It took a while but here it is guys hope you like it.  
  
I 


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The potions lesson was one of the best I had had in a long time, Draco and me friends this is the way it should be because he doesn't have anybody.  
  
" Hermione" I heard someone say in a soft voice while tapping me on the shoulder.  
  
I turned around it was Dean I had always had a bit of a crush on Dean I still do it just wasn't as strong.  
  
"Umm. I was umm wondering if you would like to go out with me?"  
  
I smiled but also wondered why would he ask me when he was one of the most wanted guys in school with his dark skin and handsome face I was so happy but not as happy as I thought I would have been, I knew why it was because of Draco. I was so lost in my thoughts I forgot to answer him. So I pushed Draco out of my head why not? Deans great.  
  
"Umm so Hermione what do you say?" He asked with a very nervous expression on his face.  
  
" Of course I will" I smiled he hugged me and then gave me a kiss on the lips ' wow he's good' I thought but 'not as good as Draco. no Hermione stop it don't compare your friend with your boyfriend' I mentally slapped myself. Our kiss had became more passionate when we finally pulled away I smiled kissed him on the cheek and told him to meet me in the library later after dinner. He smiled and left.  
  
Little did Hermione nor her new boyfriend know about the jealous boy hiding in the shadows. ***************************************************************** I was so happy about Hermione's and my agreement in potions that I was taking a stroll around the castle when I saw and heard something that made me filled with jealousy and made my good mood drop.  
  
Hermione and Dean Thomas snogging in the corridor I wanted to scream out stop and pull them apart but I couldn't it took every part of me too stay hidden I ran back to the common room to wait for Hermione.  
  
" Hey, what's up?" I said as she came through the door I was trying to sound as normal as I could muster.  
  
" I'm great nothing much you know transfiguration pop quiz stuff like that, How about you?" she said I know she was trying to hide something that she thought I didn't know.  
  
"I was just thinking we should get to know each other better so maybe we should talk tonight after dinner?" I asked her knowing she would decline and then maybe admit to seeing Dean.  
  
" Oh um I can't tonight I'm tutoring someone tonight maybe tomorrow?" she said awkwardly ' yes I have no doubt there will be some tutoring in the library tonight' I thought angrily.  
  
" Yeah I guess, well I'm going to get ready for dinner" I said and walked up to my room I no longer felt angry but sad that Hermione thought she had to lie to me.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it ladies and Gentlemen. 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
I felt nervous because, Draco was acting smug in the common room I felt bad that I didn't tell him the truth seeing as it would be a good start to our friendship. But I couldn't and it was because of him kissing me.  
  
I walked down to dinner sat down in between Dean and Ginny when I sat down Ron and Harry smiled at me Ron's looked a little forced I wondered why? And Ginny was absolutely ecstatic.  
  
" Oh Hermione you and Dean are gorgeous together," She said smiling he had told them and then it snapped Ron was jealous that's why he was forcing the smile well he can just get over it because he didn't get there first.  
  
"Thanks Ginny, so Dean you told everyone that's so cute," and I kissed him Ginny giggled. But my stomach churned as I turned around and saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Hermione earth to Hermione are you gonna eat?"  
  
" Oh yeah just sought of blanked out for a second," I said smiling at Dean.  
  
After dinner was finished I went to get changed before I went down to the library to meet Dean. I put on my denim mini, white boob tube and my black knee high boots. I covered it with purple robes and went down to the common room.  
  
" I'll see you later Draco," I said as I was walking out the door.  
  
" Yeah," he mumbled.  
  
And I walked out feeling his eyes on my back.  
  
A/N: So I hope you liked it. I know its extremely short sorry. 


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: SORRY this story took me ages and ages to update here it is.  
  
I walked slowly back from the library, I had just seen Dean and I was hoping when I got back Draco would be asleep. I heard a noise behind me I turned around and there was Draco with a plate full of food.  
  
" What are you doing Draco?" I said looking accusingly at him.  
  
"What? I got hungry!" he said defensively with a mouth full of food. I laughed and walked up and linked my arm with his.  
  
" Is there anyway we can share that food?" I asked smiling at him.  
  
" Of course," he said and we both laughed and walked back to the common room together.  
  
When we got there me and Draco got changed into our pyjamas and sat down to watch a movie on the T.V produced from my wand.  
  
" What movie there's, Freddy verse Jason, Peter Pan, Romeo and Juliet, 10 things I hate about you?" I said picking up my favourite movies.  
  
" Well, that last one sounds interesting," he said smiling.  
  
" Okay cool it's my favourite movie," I said smiling.  
  
2 hours later.  
  
" Hey this is a good movie I liked it, a bit lovey dovey but, I liked the part where the guy sung to the girl and made an idiot of himself," Draco said smiling.  
  
" Really, I would love if some guy did that to me," I said dreamily.  
  
" Chicks," Draco said smugly while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Guys," I said back. We both laughed.  
  
The next day I was awoken by a shrill squeal.  
  
" Shit," I said realizing Pansy was sitting on my bed kissing my face.  
  
" Yuk get off me bitch," I snapped.  
  
" Awwwww, Drakie why are you so mean to your girlfriend?" she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
" First off you and me are not and never going to be a couple, Secondly you are a bitch just stating the truth oh and third How the crap did you get in here?" I said angrily.  
  
" Well I sneaked in when the Mudblood was talking to her boyfriend outside the portrait," she said smiling triumphantly.  
  
" Pansy get the hell out of here NOW," I roared.  
  
"B-But." she stuttered.  
  
"NOW," I yelled.  
  
"Okay fine," and she got up and left.  
  
I marched downstairs.  
  
" HERMIONE," I roared.  
  
" What? What?" she asked.  
  
" Please be careful when leaving the common room portrait open Pansy sneaked in and I don't need to be awoken by a dog," I said, she started to laugh.  
  
" Sorry," she said still laughing.  
  
" Oh you think it's funny do you?" I said sneering. " Well I guess it's time for payback," I said running and starting to tickle her.  
  
" NOOOOOO," she said laughing, she fell back on the couch and I continued to tickle her. I looked down she looked so radiant and beautiful laughing I felt a sudden urge to kiss her, so I did and she didn't pull back we sat there kissing till we ran out of breath.  
  
" Oh no I can't," Hermione got up and walked out of the room for the second time since they became Headboy and girl.  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked it( Review please!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked it. Short yes but that's the way it is with me. 


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: A music chapter. Avril's 'Things I'll never say'  
  
I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My checks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
Over the next few weeks Hermione and I worked on preparations for the Christmas Ball. We still talked but never about the kiss, and every time we talked there was a awkward feeling between us.  
  
" Ahhh, Halloween feast there's nothing better," Goyle said rubbing his stomach next too me.  
  
" Yuk, put that thing away," I said looking at his bloated stomach.  
  
It was Halloween and to celebrate it everyone had dressed up as magical creatures. I was dressed up as a vampire, Crabbe and Goyle were dressed up as Dragons and Pansy was dressed up as a Banshee, which in my opinion suits her very well.  
  
I looked over at the Gryfindor table, Potter was dressed as a Werewolf (no surprise there) and Weasley was dress up as a Mummy which was a bit funny to look at, but then I saw Hermione I hadn't seen her in her costume yet, she looked beautiful dressed up as a Fairy she had multi-coloured wings, and shimmer dust rubbed on her skin her hair was curled and had a crown on the top and she wore a dress that if she moved shined different colours. She looked stunning. At that moment her boyfriend Dean walked up dressed as a Doxy (A magical creature much like a Fairy but have black hair all over them and has a extra pair of arms and legs) he kissed her and Hermione smiled then turned to look right at me guilt in her eyes and a sad expression on her face.  
  
I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
She turned back and smiled at Dean who started to escort her out of the Hall while handing her a rose, I figured they where going for a walk in the gardens. I had to follow them.  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
They got down into the garden, I followed a little while later, I looked everywhere around the gardens I couldn't find them I sunk down the trunk and felt my heart drop, I loved Hermione Granger Muggle born, frizzy hair, smarty pants everything about her and know she was with Dean I hated him for being with her I hate myself for saying the things I should have said earlier, she was the first person that I truly loved.  
  
It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you  
  
What's on my mind  
  
If ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
Suddenly I heard a shuffle behind the bush it was Hermione she had tears in her eyes, she saw me and I was just about to ask her what was wrong when she flung herself into my arms and cried on my shoulder. I rubbed her back for a little while. Then she pulled her head up and asked me  
  
What's wrong with my tongue  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter, I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say  
  
" Draco, tell me how you feel please," she said looking up at me.  
  
I froze what was I supposed to say I love you no way I couldn't, and I know I wouldn't.  
  
" Nothing Hermione, nothing," I said with no expression or emotion. She looked up at me and started crying, she pulled away. Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
These things I'll never say  
  
" Draco Malfoy, if you can't express your feelings then I'm afraid I can't be your friend, these are the ground rules from now on (sniffle) I call you Malfoy and you call me Granger we will be civil but not friends I can't take this anymore," she said while tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
" Her-Granger what are you talking." I said but was cut off.  
  
" You know what I'm talking about, Malfoy," she said and walked off.  
  
At that exact moment a chill ran down Albus Dumbledore's neck, he shook his head.  
  
" Two broken hearts in one night," he said to himself a tear running down his old and worn out face.  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
These things I'll never say  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed review if you please. 


	13. HURT

I woke up the next morning very groggy, I got up and looked in the mirror I saw my face smeared make-up and hair tossed and tangled I looked tired, upset and terrible. Then all of the memories from last night came back to me Dean trying to come on to me, me saying no him pushing me and telling me we we're over, me running through the bush finding Draco, asking him a question he couldn't answer and then. I shook my head I'm not going to cry again. I had a shower put my hair into a messy bun, put no make-up on and put my school uniform on and went down to breakfast with bags under my eyes.  
  
Meanwhile another hurt soul was awakening.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked tired and worn out. I put a brush through my hair and shoved my uniform on and went down to breakfast, trying not to think of the events that took place the night before. When I walked down to breakfast I saw her she looked tired, lost and broken hearted the way, I thought, I must look. She looked up at me and tears immediately started welling up in both of our eyes and she looked down at the wooden table. I walked over to the Slytherin table where Pansy was hitting on Travis a 5th year so I silently slipped in between Crabbe and Goyle hoping to not catch her attention. The whole time at breakfast I watched Hermione, Harry was know sitting with her while she cried on his shoulder, I guess he just thought it was something to do with Dean. I had found Dean later on, last night, and asked what happened of course after putting a truth spell on him he told me, I bashed him. Dean walked into the hall and looked at Hermione with disgust and then looked at me and immediately stopped and brought his hand to his broken nose and sat down at the end of the Gryfindor table because he was know being death glared by Ginny, Ron and Harry. While Hermione cried, my heart throbbed with pain and my body ached to be the one comforting her, but little did anyone else, except me and Hermione, know that I was the one inflicting the pain, not Dean. And that broke my heart a thousand times over.  
  
All through breakfast I felt his eyes on me and that just made me cry harder as Harry and Ron held me, they thought this was because of Dean but it was so much worse than that my heart had been torn into little pieces and the person that did that was the one I wish was comforting me, Draco. I felt stupid crying in the middle of the table I felt stupid and pathetic but I then I had figured who cares if I don't have him to love me what's the point in caring about my appearance or what people think of me, I then pulled my head up. And looked straight ahead, unluckily, the person staring right back at me was Draco at the Slytherin table our eyes connected his where full of pain and heart ache it looked as if a war between his honour and his love was racing in his head. I looked terrible I knew it so I looked away and tied my hair back into a loose bun with curls falling around my face and pulled up my school socks.  
  
' this is going to be a long and painful day,' both thought at the same time.  
  
Meanwhile a person was watching the scene before him from the head table, ' Ahh I'm getting to old for this,' Albus Dumbledore thought to himself and then started working up a plan to make the two happy again, after all the fate of the light side was on both his and there shoulders, Draco had been prophesised before he was born to be born to honour the Dark side but will meet a brown haired Muggle-born witch, with whom he will fall in love with and she will either help him to cross to the light side, where he will be a strong addition, or push him further into the dark side, where he will forever live in darkness and become a powerful and wicked leader of the Dark side.  
  
A/N: Okay I've been reading a lot of prophesy fan fictions lately so I decided to put this little one in just to make things a bit more exciting. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Authors Note

Authors note  
  
Hello, everybody I will not be continuing this story because I was thinking what to write about next but I mean it is way too typical all of the chapters are confusing for me and I am unable to keep writing I realised there are way too many people writing Headboy and Headgirl stories and I'm just a bit sick of it really sorry.  
  
SuPeR-SpAcE-CaDeT 


End file.
